Fnaf fallout
by Rosie rabbit ze geek
Summary: World war three breaks out across the globe and all Freddy Fazbear pizzeria locations are transformed into fallout shelters with advanced technology to aid the survival of civilisation. The animatronics are converted into domestic robots fit to serve those who live in the underground. But something goes wrong and Willow Summers with her animatroic friend Wolfy fight to survive.
1. prologue

Over the course of modern enhancement in todays society, fast food joints where becoming all the range. Small business decided to join the wagon and invest in opening more restaurants all around the world. In the year 2036 a new well branded engineering company sold their service's to the recreation of the old 80s hit restaurant known as "Freddy Fazbears pizzeria."

The years old chain of restaurants had been long closed down and unheard off for years, allowing for the perfect opportunity for complete re-invention and introduction to the modern era. The company deemed "Faz-Tech" designed the new franchise to represent it's old locations, giving it a old retro theme, much like the ever so popular old American style dinners.

The animatronic characters Freddy, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy where built once again as the star attractions. Using top of the range technology to create the animatronics would ensure that the newly built franchise didn't inherit it's previous bad reputation. And of course with Faz-Tech being one of the country's top third most well financed technology company around, they Indeed had the resources to make this new restaurant a hit, and as for their robot entertainers, the programing was proven faultless and perfectly safe due to their specified designs.

During the grand re-opening the franchise was adored by the public and was an instant success. Faz-Tech's name became increasingly popular and grew to be the first in the lead. However it wasn't meant to be and the restaurant didn't make it as far as planned. Not long after the grand re-opening did the franchise fall due to the unfortunate timing of the modern day world war three.

The war against the Soviet nation was a tough one which many country world wide became involved in. The restaurants that where not destroyed in the fallout where closed down once the nation became broke, due to the expense of war. No one could afford to eat out at fancy restaurants during this time, so the Faz-Tech company went into bankruptcy having not regained the funds from the failed enterprise.

The hardly used animatronics where put into storage in factory's all Over, and the restaurants that hadn't been destroyed where converted into shelters and command centres due to the buildings new state and perfectly good usable conditions.

Years into the war and the situation only worsened. The government faced the last stages of bankruptcy and it's people suffered for it's disability to provide during these hard times. Running out of ideas and on the verge of defeat the government turned to any and every available option to aid there desperate need.

The situation worsened when roomers of a massive nuclear bomb was said to be in the hands of the Russian government. The roomers are confirmed to be true and the U.S government, the soviet nations main target, paniced for their nation's safety. The existence of a mass destructive weapon being targeted at their people calls for extreme caution. And so it was decided they would evacuate thee country before the attack...the only details where on how they would manage it and where would they go?

At this point in time it came to the government attention that they had recently acquired the services of a company more than capable of designing nuclear shelters all across the world on mass scale. Faz-Tech had not long sold there name to the U.S government after becoming bankrupt, and they served as engineers and tech suppliers for the benefit of fighting the war. Together they constructed architectural plans to build secret ear bunkers underground to shield it's citizens from the fallout.

To avoid suspicion the shelters where built underneath Fazbear pizzerias, a place no-one would suspect to hold so much importance. Many more years came to pass until the shelters where complete. The life support systems where designed to lock the underground bunkers for ten years until life above was safe to explore, with no danger such as radiation or be clear waste. Each shelter was capable of hosting over four hundred humans thanks to the advanced technology Faz-Tech provided. Oxygen systems, water filters and vegetation growths where all included within and basic sized individual homes where civilisation would now inhabit. They even imprinted leaders known as "Overseers" in each underground shelter to ensure lawful humane conditions continued.

It was latter decided that the animatronic characters, currently out of use would be repurposed to aid their survival. They didn't have the time nor the materials available to reconstruct them, so they combined their efforts to create a new programing chip that would allow them to fit any purpose they desired. They would inserted the chip into each and every available Fazbear animatronic programing them to help with the chores and construction that would take place over the years during the hibernation underground.

The day finally came that whole city's where evacuated into the underground shelters. Bombs flew all around crashing into buildings and houses destroying everything in its path. This was by far the worst attack in the entire war so far and it had only just began. People ran screaming in the streets while choking on ash and dust from the explosions that filled the air.

A huge crowd of civilians swarmed what looked to be some sort of old restaurant style building. The walls had decayed And the roof top had holes in it, which allowed the rain to seep inside causing the building to mould terribly. It like everything else had fallen victim to the after effects of war. There must of been well over four hundred people lining up around it. Both men, woman and children all panicking at once as they surrounded the buildings circumference. The sound of their screeching voices echoed from the crumbling building that they surrounded. The earth shook beneath them as bombs and explosions hit the hard concrete with full force, destroying everything within a twenty yard radius. Alarms blaring the civil defence siren along with bright red flashing lights emphasised the seriousness of the situation. Metal and wire fencing covered every inch of the perimeter in a way that made barriers between the rows of people into waiting lines.

The most unusual thing to be seen where the many animatronic animals stationed around the entrances and within the waiting lines leading inside. Individual people would approached them seeking guidance and if you where fortunate to be at the front of the long, long line then the animatronic robots would be there to assist you in your turn to enter the building, in hopes of safety for yourself and your family.

"I'm telling you know you stupid bot" demanded an angry middle aged man holding the hand of a toddler.

"The bombs are coming down harder then ever and I need to get my family to safety" he continued to argue aggressively.

"SO LET IN!" he added shouting loudly for all to witness.

The man dressed in blue jeans and a hoodie, hiding behind a pair of smart folk glasses stood at the front of the line accompanied by his blond haired wide in a white dress and coat also with their three year old son. They had been lined up for hours avoiding any contact with the fallout in hopes of getting a place inside the shelter. They know discovered they had to sign in and arrange details surrounding their identity before they could enter, The matter was being handled by the animatronic robots as planed. After all this was one of the many purposes they where programmed to serve and help with.

"Please remain calm sir" replied the animatronic he'd been shouting at.

"By command those with threatening or violent behaviour must be turned away" stated the prickly robotic voice. The animatronic in particular they had been directed to was a fox with an eye patch, previously designed to look alike to its original counterpart foxy the pirate. But the robots foxes calm and cute appearance didn't distract the man from his panic or his goal.

"CALM?" he demanded infuriated.

"There's bloody bombs falling from the sky and your telling me to-" He began again but was cut off by his gentle wife's tugging of his arm. He looked down at her to see her pleading eyes beg him to pull himself together. He then glanced down to their son who reminded him to be co-operative.

"Jeremy deer please be at ease, the last thing we want to is be rejected entry due to your temper regardless of how serious the situation feels" his wife said softy as she held his arm.

"Right...yes...s-sorry" he said to his wife before directing his attention to the fox.

"Forgive me, I'm just...concerned for my family's safety." He stated politely, biting his tongue in an effort to hold his temper.

"Look the nuclear explosion could happen any moment, so how long exactly do you want us to wait out in thee open" he said firmly.

"Affirmative sir" agreed Foxy.

"Which is why we must ensure the safe entry of all civilians" foxy ensured.

The man blinked while remaining silent.

"Please state your name's and quantity, and I will add you to the Faz-Tech data base system. All members of public must be accounted for in our records, ensuring you'll have an official placement in our civilisation." Asked Foxy.

"Alright, alright! My name's Jeremy, Jeremy Fitzgerald, not to be confused with my great grandfather whom I share my name with. There's three of us, my wife Martha and our son Arthur." He couldn't of spoken any faster in desperation to get inside. As foxy typed the information into the data base Jeremy swayed side to side in anticipation. He just wanted to get his family safely inside already.

"congratulations" said foxy. "you are now official residence at Faz-Techs underground shelter, proceed through the main entrance and one of our security members will take you down."

"Yes finally!" Jeremy shouted grabbing hold of his wife's hand to run through the entrance. Meanwhile the next couple proceeded to rush down the line towards the fox awaiting their turn.

The soldiers and security officers that guarded the inside of the building wore typical army uniforms with black corsets that held ammunition. Nothing out of the ordinary there. Although the name tags...they were blank, apart from the numbers on the back with the Faz-Tech trade mark symbol. Now that was strange.

Suddenly the day darkened, the air thinned and the sky became grey. Fire and ash filled the atmosphere. The nuclear bomb was here, the real fallout was about to begin. People ran screaming trying to push through the entrance. The animatronics held them back as the soldiers retreated to the evacuation point, closing and locking all doors to the building on their way.

The last echo of the siren could be heard from those on the elevator on their way down into the shelter. Before a massive explosion wiped out the land above.

Jeremy's heart skipped a beat upon hearing it. One more moment longer and they would have been caught in that explosion. He turned to his wife and son, relived to see them safe besides him he let out a quiet sigh.

"Jeremy...all those people above...they...t-there gone" Martha quivered.

"Hush now Martha dear, we made it, that's all that matters. There was nothing we could have done" insisted Jeremy softly as he held his wife in a tight embrace.

The elevator took nearly five whole minutes to reach the bottom. The whole travel down was silent, most likely in disbelief that they'd made it just in time. Or perhaps it was due to the realisation of how many people above had just lost their lives. If only they where as lucky to have survived. Thank goodness the animatronics had stayed up above to lock the entrances to the elevator, saving the lives of humans who would have had that unpleasant duty and there for would have been left behind and lost their lives.

Upon reaching the shelter it wasn't anything like Jeremy had expected. Sure technology nowadays was advanced, and non as much as Faz-Tech but this...this was unbelievable. The walls where brand new in appearance, and clean to the point of being reflective. The war ensured everything up top was destroyed or at least broken, dirty and decaying. This place however was a whole new experience.

"Before assigning you all to your new homes, you'll be put through a disinfection process" spoke a deep voice.

Jeremy's thoughts where interrupted by the sudden voice of the soldier.

"That means you'll have to remove all clothes during the process and have them disposed off." He added.

"All? But..we don't have anything in replacement" Jeremy stated concerned.

"Don't worry, all residence will be supplied with brand new clothes along with official Faz-Tech wrist bands."

They continued inwards towards the medical centre. It was magnificent. It looked like some futuristic hospital.

"So how exactly does this disinfection process work?" asked Martha curiously.

The soldiers looked at each other and back at her before pointing to a doctor in a white lab coat with purple glasses who could be seen with in the lab.

"You'd better ask the professionals" he stated dryly.

"Oh...right" Martha replied nodding.

The doctor approached as she put on her medical rubber gloves. She ensured them the process was entirely safe. She also made it clear that the process was in fact compulsory.

 **ten minuets later, after a long and detailed explination:**

"And that's about it really" the doctor said ending her lecture. she had been explain the disinfection process to all the new arrivals.

"Of course, you will require a vaccination too." She added sheepishly.

Martha frowned, as did Jeremy. After all they knew how much their son hated injections.

They each individually removed their clothes and all personal items such as watches, hair bands, glasses etc. The doctor directed the items to an animatronic designed to look like a brown bear with a black bow tie. The doctor must have a strange sense of humour because the robot had been further dressed up with a white lab coat and rubber gloves.

"Thank you miss" it said.

She defiantly caught Jeremy giving off a strange look because she just chucked and admitted that it got lonely sometimes down in the underground.

"Lonely? How long exactly have you been here?" asked Jeremy surprised.

"Oh about five or six months sweetie" she replied proudly.

"It becomes hard to tell down here with there being no day and night and all" she added.

Jeremy stopped for a moment before continuing to strip down into his under layers, behind a wall put there for privacy. He replied to the doctor while doing so.

"So those animatronics aren't just used for the outside jobs then, you've got them down here too?"

"Uh huh" she said plainly. "the company decided having the extra help down here would be...beneficial."

"Beneficial?" asked Jeremy. But the doctor didn't reply. Instead she directed him into some crazy looking machine, shaped like an oval pod about the size of a closet. The door slid open upwards. In the centre was a circular glass window.

"Hop inside and the disinfection process will start automatically." She said confidently.

Unsure, Jeremy slowly stepped inside the pod, as did his wife and son, who entered one each. A series of beeps and boops sounded from the advanced technology around them.

"Commence stage one disinfection" said a slow female automated voice, it resembled that of the voice from a text to speech software. Suddenly the doors closed making a pressurised sound, this was when a wave of air hit Jeremy in the face. It sounded as though gas pipes where about to burst, a series of pressurised and creaking sounds made Jeromy feel uneasy.

"This thing must go mad for power" Jeremy thought. Phase one of disinfection seemed to be trying to Pressurise their body's, it makes sense considering how deep they are underground.

"Commence stage two disinfection" the computer announced. Water shot from the ceiling startling all three of them...it was sort of...sticky? It wasn't as thin as average tap water either, Presumably because there where lots of chemicals mixed in, hence the term "disinfection."

"Disinfection process complete" announced the computer once more. The doors opened and as they did the outside of the pod seemed far colder then it did before they entered.

"See I told you the process was nothing to fear" the doctor said approaching the pod as the three began to exit. She had something in her arms, something grey.

"These are your new clothes. Standard issue body suites." she held the suites up for them all to see. The design was blank, the choice of colour was an ugly grey with back striped lines going down the sleeves. There where pockets on the legs and the suites looked as though they zipped up from the middle to the collar. There was no further design apart from the logo printed on the right shoulder pad.

"That's so boring" whined Arthur. "do we really all have to look alike?"

The doctor smiled before answering " I'm afraid so kiddo."

As she handed the plain grey body suites out to each of them she lifted a finger out in a motion that resembled a wait here, as she walked over towards Freddy.

"Freddy would you please go to collect our guests spare clothes?" asked the doctor pointing to a closet at the other end of the room.

"Absolutely miss!" Freddy replied.

"Can't say I'm not happy to have more than one outfit." Stated Martha "But he seems rather enthusiastic about it" laughed Martha.

"Oh Freddy? Yes well, I ensured his programming resembled something enthusiastic to keep me up to beat. After all it becomes very boring down here."

"It doesn't get annoying?" asked Jeremy crossing his arms.

"oh yes defiantly, sometimes I wish they made him mute" joked the doctor.

"These things freak me out, my great, great grandfather once worked at the one of the old Freddy Fazbear restaurants back in the eighty's...in fact he's the ancestor I'm named after."

"Wow that's so cool, although I think their cute. I've always loved the idea of these robots being based on the old characters from back then. As strange as it is to have animatronics that where previously designed as animals only to preform as entertainment, it's also somewhat funny." She teased.

Freddy returned handing over what appeared to be six more body suites, preferably two more for each of them.

"yeah honestly I still can't get my head around it. These things were designed to be so basic, but because of the war they now serve as what? Domestic robots?" laughed Martha.

"Indeed" replied the doctor. "however the war did mean that most tech company's had no means to create or produce such a thing in the mass needed. Fazbears pizzeria animatronics just so happened to have been made in large quantity's around the world, and when it comes to war the government can't exactly afford to be picky. Especially when the robots were all ready mass produced and would further be a great cover based upon their design." She summarised.

Martha nodded in agreement. "Yes I suppose so, who would ever suspect animatronic animals? Very clever when you think about it." She stated.

"I must admit I'm impressed with how a little programming and moderation to their endoskeleton's can prove so effective" said Jeremy.

As they put on their body suites they bit the doctor fair well.

"Sorry I didn't catch your name doctor...?"

"Greenly" answered the doctor. "Octavia greenly."

"Nice to meet you" they replied before leaving the medical centre, to be escorted by the soldiers to their new room/home.

When they arrived they acknowledged the simplistic design to the room. A double bed resigned at the end of the room opposite to a child's sized single bed. There was also a sofa and coffee table, but that was about it. No pictures on the walls or colourful carpet on the floors, the room was plain white just like every other in the underground. This was to be their new home and their new life from now on in the underground, Underground seventy seven.


	2. underground 77

Underground 77 - Year 2136 – 100 years after the fallout:

"Miss summers?" A distance voice began.

"Hmm...huh?" I mumbled rolling over in bed, still half asleep.

"Ahem...miss Its time to get up." Said the voice again.

I slowly opened my eyes, only to be hit by beams of light, bright, bright light. I blinked a few times, waiting for my eyes to adjust. Surely it can't be morning all ready I thought.

"Miss summers, forgive me for waking you so early but your going to be late."

Slowly sitting up in my bed I turned to the source of the voice. With my eyes finally awake I was able to see the grey and white animatronic standing by my bedside. Down in Underground 77 we have domestic animatronics in each district, they'd help out with the heavy jobs that we didn't have the man power for. My parents worked in technology and engineering meaning they would often perform maintenance on the animatronics. When I was eleven years old my parents where selected for a long term project known as "operation frost bite." An experiment that was testing the ability to freeze it's chosen test subjects in the hopes of achiving the abilitie to preserve human life. In this case my parents where some of the many subjects choosen for the experiment.

Since I didn't have any siblings to care for me while they where away, they created an animatronic friend to watch over me. They were able to do so due to their jobs, it allowed them access to parts no one else would come across or be allowed to keep for their own self-serving purposes. For this reason I was the only one in the underground to have my own personal animatronic, that is except from the overseer who had one programmed as her personal assistant, after all she was in charge down here.

All the other animatronics were stationed in either the kitchens, labs, or technology departments, for constructible purposes available to the public, but not for personal use. Despite that I was Surprisingly able to keep my animatronic friend as a rare privilege rewarded for my parents hard effort and devotion to the underground...also I like to think my parents where favourites of nearly everyone, including the overseer herself so perhaps thats why we managed to cheat the system.

"Oh morning Wolfy, would you mind explaining why I'm up as early as..." I turned my attention to my fazband which displayed the current date and time. "FIVE THRITY!?" I gasped laying back down, returning to the warmth underneath my sheets.

"Wolfy why would you wake me this early?" I demanded, completely annoyed.

"Oh dear your really not a morning person are you miss Summers?" He enquired while giving me a pitiful look.

"Wolfy..." I moaned in my best no nonsense tone while giving off a large sigh. I didn't need this...I couldn't take this, not this early. So I suppose he was right. I am indeed not a morning person. My brain can't process things when I'm this tiered and right now, I couldn't contemplate what he was talking about...something about being...late?

"What could I possibly be late for this earliy in the..."

My thoughts where again interupted by the persistent wolf.

"I'd recommend checking your calendar miss" suggested Wolfy.

Pulling the sheets down, I looked over at him curiously. I swear if that robot had woke me this early, just to point out my menstruation cycle again, then I'd scrap him. Although...no, no It wasn't my time just yet so it couldn't be that. Giving in I let out a yawn and stretched my arms before returning to my Fazband to check the calendar, as Wolfie suggested.

"Oh...OHH!" I Shouted when the realisation hit me. Throwing the sheets off the bed I jumped out and hoped over to the bathroom.

"Your definitely right, I'm really not a morning person Wolfy. I can't believe I forgot!" I said stripping down, getting ready to get into the shower. I hadn't a moment to lose. Today was the day I'd been waiting for. The day my parents returned.

"Hurry on miss Summers, I'll see to preparing your morning tea."

Standing in the glass cubical I twisted the knob of the tap that controlled the water temperature. Suddenly cold water shot down form the hose above before gradually warming up. I tilted my head upwards, massaging the water into my hair and skin with one hand, while I used the other to reach down for my soap. As I stood in the shower, I felt myself awaken more and more, becoming less tiered by the second. while enjoying the waters ability to wake me up i drifted off, thinking deeply about being able to see my parents again. It had been several years since they where frozen...well actually the term was "hibernating." But regardless I've really missed them, seven years is way too long to be without family. I mean yeah sure I had Wolfie, but an animatronic is nothing in comparison to having my parents around, even if he has been a pretty good companion. Upon thinking about that, my mind continued to wonder off further. I remembered back to when my parents left, I felt so empty without them around. So I decided to dedicated my study's to engineering, it was something that helped me feel close to them considering it was their profession. In fact I would practice on Wolfie allot. Originally wolfie was designed from a Foxy suite, mixed with the parts of all the other animatronics, and whatever else we could find. But because of that his appearance was very displeasing and odd looking. He was one of the robots nobody seemed to want. I think the department he used to work in got shut down, so that would explain how my parents where able to bring him back and work on him without having to steal or make him from scraps. Since he was all I had I worked on giving him that little personal touch. I had input a flash light into the empty eye socket, under the eye patch. In the other eye I inserted a camera, so he could see me and that which was around him. One of his hands where missing, usually the Foxy animatronics have a little plastic hook at the end, I switched this for something a little more...handy, if you'll excuse the pun. In replacement to his hook was a multipurpose handy tool, something of my own design. The rounded base of the missing hook was the perfect installation spot for the tool. On display was always a screw driver, after all I seemed to need that the most. The other two tools would twist up as the previous one went back down inside the rounded base and then into the arm. Those tools being a mini flame thrower, and a flip knife. Finally to finnish it all of was the new paint job I gave him. I decided to be creative and painted in grey and white to resemble a wolf. Hence the name Wolfy. I can't wait to show him off to my parents. I'm sure they'd be proud.

I snapped out of my daze upon hearing a muffled voice coming from the other room. Turning the water off to hear better I started to step out off the shower as I wrapped a dry towel around my hair and body.

"Sorry Wolfy, did you say something?" I shouted from the bathroom.

"Yes miss, I wanted to inform you that I've left a hot herbal tea sitting on your night stand" Replied Wolfy from beyond the door.

"Oh cheers Wolfy, you do look after me" I laughed, heading towards the door.

"That I do miss Summers." He stated gladly.

I left the bathroom heading towards where my bed was. Opposite the bed was a double sized mirror attached to the wall, walking over to it, I slid the mirror to the right to reveal a walk in closet behind it. Inside was five jump suites...which all looked alike. Boring! I hated the jump suites at underground 77. Everyone always looked the same and everyday I would stare into my closet wondering which one of my identical outfits I'd choose to wear. This time I just grabbed the first one available to me. I was so excited to see my parents again that I wasn't willing to waste any time. I wanted to be there during the activation process because ever since I was little I dreamed of my parent awaking, and the first thing they would be seeing was me. Oh I'd run into their arms and hug them as tight as possible.

Throwing my suite on I zipped it up and tied my hair up into a messy bun. I wore the same brown boats that I usually wear to work in the engineering department. As I was about to leave I grabbed the newly charged battery for my fazband, swapping it with the one currently plugged in so it could charge up. With a fresh battery life to last the day I headed towards the door, only to be stopped by Wolfy.

"Miss summers, forgive me...but wouldn't you rather put some effort into your appearance?" He emphasised the word "some" in a way that came across as if I looked a complete mess. But I couldn't be bothered to argue with him. Giving one final glance in the mirror, I started to see Wolfie's point.

"Okay..." I said walking over to my dresser.

"There. Perfect!" I said smiling. Wolfy sighed upon seeing me add a basic hair stick into my bun, my signature look.

I've never been one for dressing up, I'd rather not waste my time doing so either. I was far to excited to go and see my parent's to worry about anything of the sort. In fact it's like my mother all ways used to say when I was younge.

"It's not a fashion show out there Willow."

She had always replied that as her signature line when I had complained about the jump suite standard uniforms.

Now ready I move towards the door to leave.

"Miss wait" he demanded once again.

"What now?" I asked impatiently. Wolfy only turned and pointed to the tea he'd left sitting on the nightstand.

"Your tea miss Summers" he stated plainly.

"Oh yeah, right" I said nodding.

Holding the tea in my hands I reached for the door knob, only to hesitate and turn back to Wolfy.

"Anything else you'd like to add before I leave?" I asked sarcastically.

"No miss, off you go, and good luck." He said giving me a thumbs up. I smiled and opened the door to leave.

Stepping outside the door, I closed it behind me and locked it from my Fazband. There was a security app installed in each, engineers used it to get access to off limit grounds such as storage closest, plumbing decks and service rooms. One of the perks of working in engendering is the upgraded security opportunity's. Once when I was out, someone had tried breaking into my room. They'd completely trashed the palace and even stole a few parts I'd planned on using to upgrade Wolfy. Those parts Where not easy to get a hold of either. Luckily though it wasn't anything I couldn't replace. Now with the advanced security I don't have to worry about such things while I'm away.

Walking down the corridor I sipped on my coffee thinking about the moment my parents would awake. I've been dreaming of this day for years.

I must have been deep in thought whike walking because as I made it to the end of the corridor and turned a corner, I bumped into some old woman.

"Oh, sorry...Mrs Faith. I wasn't paying attention" I said sweetly. Harvest Faith whom I had bumped into was a close friend of my parents, in fact she knew them when they were Young themselves. During the first few years of being without my parents, Mrs Faith offered me to stay at her place until I was old enough to live alone, well alone with Wolfy that is. She would often tell me bedtime story's about a place called Freddy Fazbears pizza, according to her, that's where these animatronics originally came from. She says my family and her family have know each other for generations inside the underground. Apparently her great, great grandparents was friends with my great, great grandparents, known as the Fitzgerald family. I think she said her family where know as the Greenly's back in the days of war...or something like that.

"No worries my dear, are you on your way down to the science lab?" she asked.

"yep, heading there now" I answered. "My parents are about to wake up" I said smiling.

"Wonderful news Willow" she said clapping. "In that case I shan't keep you any longer, I'll see you and your family sometime soon."

"Yes defiantly" I agreed nodding. I waved goodbye and continued off down the next corridor.

The science lab that my parents where stored in was called "Carbonek" in sector thirty. And everyone knows the science labs in sector thirty are off limits to those without the highest of clearance. Even the top engineers can't access that sector. Of course this means they wouldn't let anyone un-involved in the experiment inside during the process of activation. However I happen to know someone who works inside the lab on this particular project, and after weeks of asking he agree to get me clearance, just for today to watch my parents wake up. Although I won't be able to go in alone, he's got to be there to accompany me at all times, otherwise we'd both be in a lot of trouble. I suppose that was fair enough, The thirtyth floor was out of bounds to the public. But I would have liked to have brought Wolfy with me, but alas I can't.

I pressed the button calling the elevator and stood waiting for it to open. After stepping inside I hit the button for floor seventeen. I was currently on floor six. The first ten floors where dedicated to public housing (living quarters) where people like me lived. The next five floors where simular to job centre's, people who worked in security offices or in the gardening department, or even engineering like me would spend the majority of their lives there. The five floors after that where dedicated to schools, collages, medic centres and training gyms, there was also a sector used as a cafeteria and kitchen on these floors. Lastly was the five floors used as science labs. These floors where split into sectors, much like any other floor, but without the elevator key code you couldn't access these floors, thess floors where for scientists and top level security officers only. The twenty fifth floor however wasn't used as a science department but rather a privately owed office belonging to the overseer. Yep you don't get any higher than the overseer, and so her office took up an entire floor. Mainly because that floor contained allot of heavy machinery controlling the oxygen supplies and life support systems. Which only she had access to.

For now I needed to head over to the cafeteria on floor seventeen, that's where I agreed to meet my friend Sage. It's not like I can access the science floors without him, so we decided to meet half way. I needed to find him so he could use his key code pass to take us up to sector thrity.

As the elevator ascended I heard a bleep on my fazband. I always kept it on hand, wrapped around my wrist like a smart watch. I looked down over at the screen.

"Table eight at red paws, don't be late – Sage" I said reading the message out loud. I smiled, I had doubts that Sage would actually allow me to come along. It was a fear lingering in the back of my mind that he'd cancel last minute, in the past he hasn't been the most reliable. But seeing his message he made me feel reassured.

"floor seventeen. You have arrived at your destination" sounded the elevator as it came to a halt.

Arriving at red paws cafe, I was somewhat surprised to see so many people up this early. I pushed my way through the herd of people heading towards table eight. There I saw from a distance a man with dark hair in a white lab coat. I could only see him from behind and upon looking I noticed the carbonek symbol next to the undergrounds logo "seventy seven".

I tapped him on the back before moving to sit in the seat opposite him. He watched me as I did so and sat up straight in his chair.

"Ha, so you didn't bring that robot dog thing of yours...I guess my old buddy Calibos lost our bet then" Sage said smuggly. He had been referring to his lab partner, whom was well know as a notorious gambler.

"Has anyone ever told you Sage, that your hilarious?" I asked sarcastically. Sage only leaned back in his seat and smirked.

"And for your information Wolfy isn't a dog" I added.

"I tell you this every time...Im beginning to belive you say that on purpose, just to mock me" I said seriously.

"Whatever you say blondie" he replied with a sly grin.

Arh that nick name was so degrading, now I knew for sure he was trying to annoy me. But today I wouldn't acknowledge it, nothing could bring me down today. I just frowned and rolled my eyes.

"Well come on then, we'd better not waste anymore time" said Sage standing up.

"Ha yeah, coming from the one who came all the way here just to eat some corn flakes" I joked pointing to the half empty bowl. Sage only rolled his eyes back at me and smiled.

We left the cafe and headed towards the elevator. Sage imputed the key code to the panel which granted us access to the thirtyth floor.

"Remember not to touch anything when In the lab" He started to say before I cut him off.

"I know, I know I'm not a child Sage" I interrupted. He looked over at me and smiled before moving forward to leave as the door opened. This was it. Floor thirty.


End file.
